


Prisoners

by Hafl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-22
Updated: 2006-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hafl/pseuds/Hafl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophia's thoughts while being in prison cell with Cecilia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoners

When the guards opened the cell door, Sophia didn't even open her eyes. She didn't even open them when she heard that they had thrown somebody inside. She opened them when she heard that the cell doors were closed once again. Her eyes were already accustomed to the dim lightning in the castle dungeons. She didn't have any problems in spotting a feminine figure lying on the cold stone floor.

She moved closer to the body. Sophia gasped when she saw blood seeping through clothes on the women's side. She quickly removed her own cloak and laid it on the floor. The injured woman wasn't very heavy, but Sophia still had to use all her strenght to move her onto the cloak. She could not risk moving her on the pile of straw the prisoners had for bed; the danger of infection was too great.

Sophia winced when she got view of the wound. Although it was fairly clean cut, it ran very deep. Though it was not much, Sophia did all she could to tend to the woman's wounds. At least she managed to prevent any further bleeding. That would make the woman survive for a few more days. Hopefully, the help she foresaw would come in time.

After she was finished, Sophia finally had time to take a closer look on her cell mate. She had a long, light green hair and her face had a noble features. As soon as Sophia saw her, she felt an ache inside her heart. It was not because of the woman's beauty; Sophia felt that the two of them belonged together. She knew that she would live long after this woman's death, but even this unevitable truth did nothing to weaken the bond that formed between them in an instant.

Sophia did not know whether this connection was mutual or not. However, she knew that she would never leave this woman's side. And just then Sophia spoke for the first time since her capture, even though in a small whisper, „Together, we'll always be together."

As Sophia finished speaking, the woman's eyes fluttered open, and she looked around in confusion.

And even though she did not have any way of knowing a single name entered Sophia's mind . She knew it was the name of the woman lying before her. Unknowingly to her, her lips formed this name, even though no sound escaped them. Cecilia.


End file.
